


The bet

by Leah_David_hall



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_David_hall/pseuds/Leah_David_hall
Summary: This is also on my wattpad ...leahmorris372





	1. The Beginning

I woke up to my messages at the unfortunate time of ten to seven in the morning like who's awake at this time? Well the answer I already knew it was my friend Katie asking where I was but I decided to ignore it.

I got up and dragged myself to the shower Turing on the water to let it heat up while I find some clothes to wear and put them on the bed. I only realised how long I had been in the shower when I heard my mom banging on the door to tell me I'm going to be late . 

"Fucking hell " I said as got out.

As I dried my hair and straightened it I heard the phone ring. It was Katie. Of fucking course it was I don't speak to anyone else.

"Hey " I said

"Move your ass right now because I'm gonna strangle you if we're late" Katie said casual 

"You know me I lo-ove to be strangled... I'm kidding ill be there in about 10 mins"  
I hung up and put on my clothes and run down stairs.  
"Bye mom" I shouted half way out the door.

Walking about 10 steps outside the door of the house next to mine opened and Katie came out looking at me like she really did want to strangle me.  
I waited at the end of my drive and when I could here her next to me we started walking." I don't understand why you make me leave the house so early we practicaly live right next to the collage"

"Because, we will never get through the door otherwise you'd probably sleep until dinner if you didn't get up this early" 

"Don't judge me I'm an insomniac who likes sleep. Makes total sense" 

"Come on were gonna be late so let's go"  
As we walked into the gates and waited for the bell to ring I put In my ear phones but only one because I had Katie ranting down my ear about something that happened on the Internet .

When i got to my locker I put my bag in and kinda slammed it to show the world I didn't want to be here. 

As I was walking to my art class Katie had gone to her media class I heard the voices I really didn't want to hear. These voices belonged to the most annoying people id ever met. Michael Clifford (sometimes) Luke Hemming's (not all the time) Calum hood (he's kinda annoying)and the one person I didn't mind and sometimes spoke too Ashton Irwin.

"Hey ice" Michael said. Michael calls me 'ice' because I'm apparently cold hearted but I tell him I'm not in just sassy.

"For the 1000th time don't talk to me you fucking idiot" I said as I shoved past him. "hey ash" I waved as he smiled at me.

ASHTONS P.O.V

"How come she talks nicely to you" Michael say and turns to me.

"Because I'm not a complete asshole like you and Luke" 

"Hey what about Calum" Michael said and Luke looked offended.

"Nah Calum's okay" I said blushing. 

Okay so the truth is I'm like the gayest person going and I have a massive crush on calum even before he came out as bisexual to us and I know I'm not very good friends with her Leah is the only one who knows.

"Thanks Bro" Calum said as I walked to science with Cal while Luke had media and Michael surprise surprise art.  
We got into the class room when Michael text me it's said.

From: Mike  
Leah fucking aced her art project because she drew you like what the Fuck why didn't you tell me that??  
To: Mike 

I didn't think and I know you have a major league crush on her so I didn't want you to get jealous.

To: Ash  
Bitch. Me? Jealous?.  
A few seconds later another text came through.  
To: Ash  
Maybe a little. 

"Mr Irwin is that your phone?" said Mr Merrick.

"No sir" 

"good now write down what's on the board"

KATIES P.O.V

I was on the computer just messing with the settings because i was bored .  
I looked up to see the one and only Lucas Hemmings staring at me and as soon as I he noticed he looked back at the computer screen.  
I got out my phone and texted Leah. 

To: The Bitch  
Meet me by the gates in 10 I really don't want to be here today.  
I got a text back straight away.

From: The Bitch  
Me neither today has been weird I have a funny feeling about today ikd why.

" Excuse me Mr Dawson please may I go to the bathroom" 

I didn't wait for and answer I just left the room and I saw Leah at the end of the hall so I just walked really fast with her out of the gates. 

"Omg today was trippy" Leah said as she got her headphones out. 

"Yeah I know Luke was staring at me all lesson and it's kinda weird if looks could kill I'd be deader than dead " I said. 

"He probably know you think he's hot" she said scrolling through her music.

"OMG NO. FUCK,SHIT,CRAP WHAT IF HE KNOWS I LIKE HIM"

Leah just stopped outside her house laughing. "I'm going to get some food and my phone charger and I'll be over" 

"Okay don't be long"

\----- 30 mins later ------  
Leah walked in to my house almost crashing into the door because she was playing colour switch.

" I said don't be long " waiting for her too look up from her phone screen.

"You know me and my amazing time keeping skills" 

"Shut up and get off your phone were gonna Watch movie"

"Okay give me a sec ash text me" she said still Looking at her phone.

"I still don't know why you talk to him he hangs out with those idiots" I said as I sat down.

"whatever I think he's okay" 

\-----After movie-----

Leah stretched and yawned            "I Need sleep I'm going to bed"  
"Of course you are" I said as she walked out.


	2. chapter 2

"Excuse me Mr Dawson please may I go to the bathroom" Katie Said and just walked out.   
I think she knew I was looking at her but I can't help it I've had a crush on her forever and Ashton told me she likes me and my crush just kept growing and growing.  
My phone buzzed in my pocket.   
From:Mikey   
Dude leah just left art and I don't think she's coming back she took all of her stuff.  
To: mikey   
Yeah I don't wanna be here either but Ashton will kill us if we skip school again and he's scary when he's mad.  
My phone buzzed again but I didn't Check it though when the bell rang I was the first one out.  
"Hey luke" Said a group of girls wearing shorts Way to short to be legal.   
"leave me alone" I said and the girl on the middle looked really offended but I didn't care. I forgot her name but she's always wanted to get on mine or the boys pants.   
I Walked straight to science and Michael was standing there waiting for ash and cal.  
"Luke what's wrong?"   
"I'm thinking of asking Katie out "I said. "The truth is I'm absolutely terrified she will reject me"  
"Good luck, I was thinking of asking leah but I already know the answer" Michael said his shoulders dropping a little I kinda feel bad for him he never shuts up about her.  
"You will be fine" I said as Ashton and calum walked out.  
"Yeah free period let's go nandos" Ashton said and holy shit I love nandos like a lot.  
CALUM'S P.O.V  
As we got In Ashtons van It was me in the passenger seat ash driving and Michael and luke in the back.  
And when I switched the radio on All the small things by blink182 came on and ash started singing in that cute way he does..... Cute.... Wait.... What?.  
I thought I got over my feelings for my best friend but apparently not.  
'FUCK' I said in my head why do I do this to myself   
"Are you okay what's wrong?" Ashton said looking concerned.  
"Noting why?"  
"Because people don't just scream FUCK for no reason" Ashton said matter of factly.  
"I'm fine come on let's go get food" I said as we pulled up to nandos.  
There's a Starbucks next to nandos and Ashton practically lives there so I knew he'd want to go in.   
"Guys I'm gonna-"  
"Yeah ash we know we'll meet you in there and get me a smoothie the one with ....surprise me" Michael as we walked into nandos and Ashton into Starbucks.  
We sat at a table and a waiter came to take our order and bring us drinks.   
A few minutes later Ashton came in looking cheerful and handed Michael his smoothie.  
"Never guess who I just saw..... Leah and Katie" Ash Said and took a sip of his drink.  
"Oh" I said and then luke and Mikey wouldn't stop talking about them for about half and hour I'm happy they have found people to fawn over.  
I think Ashton has a crush on leah because he's so nice to her and Katie and to be honest in kind of jealous. I looked at the time and realised we have to get back to school.  
"Shit guys we've got to go" I said standing up and paying for the food    
"Oh shit" the three of them said at the same time and we got in the van and drove back to school.  
ASHTON'S P.O.V   
Calum went quite after I came back but I decided not to pay any attention to it.   
As we drove back to school Calum fell asleep and I think he is cute when he sleeps.  
\----- Time skip to after school because I'm lazy ------   
I was waiting with Luke for Calum and Michael to come put if the building and as soon as I saw a flash of blue hair I got in the car and waited as Luke got in the passenger seat.  
As we drove off I said " do you guys wanna stay at mine and Cal's house?"  
"Yeah" Luke and Michael said in unison " can you drop me and Michael off at our Place to get our stuff first " Luke said after.  
I was waiting for Luke and Michael to get there stuff and I was texting Leah I was planning to ask her and Katie to come and hang out because I needed to talk to her and she agreed.   
The boys came out of the house and put there backpacks in the trunk and me and Cal only live a few streets away.  
As soon as we got in to the house i told the boys I was going to the shop to get some suff when really I was going to get the girls.   
LEAH'S P.O.V   
I woke up from my nap to Katie standing in my room throwing stuff at me. My mom must have let her in. Great   
"Get up I want to go to Starbucks"   
"Ughhhh fine not for you for the smoothie" I said as I got my shoes on.  
\--- at Starbucks ---   
"Can I have a mango and passion fruit smoothie Please" I said as Katie ordered one of those weird hot chocolates.  
As I looked around I saw Ashton at the back of the que so I walked over to him after paying for my drink.  
"Hi ash"   
"Hey shouldn't you be in lessons?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
"Nah I didn't want to be there today" I said as Ashton got to the till and ordered a normal hot chocolate. After he payed we found the able Katie was at and sat down.  
"Listen I don't have enough time but I need to speak to you about something later" Ash said quietly. "I've got to go bye.... Oh FUCK I was supposed to get Mike a smoothie"   
"Have mine ill get another one I've only had a sip you need to go" I said and gave him my drink.  
"Bye I'll text you later" He said walking out.   
"Yeah bye" I said as I walked back to the counter and ordered another drink.  
\---- At Katies ----   
I was playing colour switch when I got a text from Ash.  
From:Ashy   
Do you wanna come over for abit?   
To:Ashy  
Yeah can you come and get me please.   
From:Ashy   
I'll be over in 10 mins.  
"Katie were going to Ashtons house" I said   
"Yeah whatever"


End file.
